deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft)
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft) is a What If? Death Battle. Description Minecraft Vs Elfen Lied! One is a master at building and reshapes the world with there own mind of imagination and the other one was our unfortunate waif- I mean Diclonius Queen who is destined to bring mankind to extinction. Which two isolated protagonists will survive? Lucy or Steve? Interlude ... PasteyBlease: Yes! Lucy, the psychopathic teenage girl who's killed powerful opponents like Carnage from Marvel. ... GudamaZarid: And Steve, the survivor of Minecraft, a legendary builder, imaginary crafter and tactical pvp. PasteyBlease: He's GudamaZarid and I'm PasteyBlease. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. . Lucy (Elfen Lied) Boomstick: Wiz it seems we're involved in a challenge. Wiz: Who is the combatant and who invited us? Boomstick: An anime/manga waifu Lucy from Elfen Lied and people who invited us are PasteyBlease and GudamaZarid PasteyBlease: Hi! Boomstick we're beer pal now. GudamaZarid: Did drunkards increase?! Boomstick: What's your problem with beers? GudamaZarid: Nothing. Just... remembered my dark past :c PasteyBlease: Just continue the analysis right now!!! GudamaZarid: You don't have to shout nearby >_< Boomstick: Ok... *cough* Lucy, the messed up murder lady from Elfen Lied. PasteyBlease: No P I R A C Y !i!i!i! Boomstick: *Ugh!!* never mind... GudamaZarid: This analysis don't make any sense. Please endure it readers. PasteyBlease: You can do it!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i!!i!i!i! PasteyBlease: Well that was a powerful combatant... GudamaZarid: *stares speechlessly* (Who cares?) Boomstick: Well it seems you guys enjoyed watching our series. *stares them blankly* PasteyBlease: True we did... so we should do our own analysis tho. GudamaZarid: Sure. *stand up and walk toward the desk and then reads the character profiles* Internet Achievements: *Lucy is in Death Battle and beats Carnage from Marvel GudamaZarid: Alright that. *phew* PasteyBlease: Your finally finished! *smile at him* Boomstick: We did harder than that. Wiz: Oh boy! PasteyBlease: Wanna fight me mate? GudamaZarid: *raise a double hand gun and pointed it to them* going somewhere? not a chance you two back off and go to that room and then disguise yourselves as us! Wiz: Aw s- PasteyBlease: Don't you dare utter a slur words. *draws katana* Wiz: -showing off and you guys should stop breaking our reality. '*poof* *both katana and guns disappear* GudamaZarid: they thought our analysis would be gone a threat PasteyBlease: *pfft* right it'd be GONE dis-ARMing us. Boomstick: You will gone ARMY-ing offense. Wiz: stop the puns and it's HORRORble. GudamaZarid: I will repeat my word again, this analysis don't make any sense!!! *looks at the camera and throw it outside* ... *falling* ... *now it dropped* ... *A pink haired girl figure standing beside the camera, she was looking at someone* Lucy: "When you're miserable, you need something that is even more miserable than you to feel good about yourself." Steve (Minecraft) GudamaZarid: Steve is a Minecrafter who woke up in the middle of nowhere. PasteyBlease: Yeah right. In the land of Blocks. Minecraft. GudamaZarid: People who didn't play Minecraft wouldn't think of Steve from Minecraft would be capable of a lot of feats. PasteyBlease: Tho- wait Boomstick what are you doing there? Boomstick: Reading this fanfic *he's holding a book title: Minecraft By: Vmwvi* PasteyBlease: Where did you get that? Boomstick: Someone you know. PasteyBlease: Wh- GudamaZarid: Carrying on, we were using survival mode obviously and based on Normal difficulty of the game by default. The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as either Steve or Alex '''depending on the player's choice, they are a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. At the end of the game, it is revealed that the in-game player is merely an avatar of the true player, you, by the Entities. PasteyBlease: Steve is not very known much but existed before Alex so the Player was Steve. We're going to call the Player as "he". He lived alone in a dangerous world and no one helps him but himself. He is forever alone! Be astonish readers he's would be capable of a lot of feats and has shown great abilities in combat more than you think. He can be very powerful throughout his journey as he explored every various biome. There are 64 biomes in the Overworld, 1 in The Nether and 5 in The End, bringing the total number to 70 different biomes. Steve builds a country, reshapes mountains, kills a horde of monsters, and kills Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither). Eventually creates a farm that can produce an absurd amount of resources, he takes advantage of the night to create a automatic hostile mob farming, and beats Enderdragon and Wither multiple times. Thereafter Steve became powerful enough he treated the boss mobs as "mob farming" the source of Dragon Breath and Nether Star. GudamaZarid: Steve can alter the physics on his assets. He could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Most of them are non-combat applicable. Defies gravity for building architectures, defies physics for an infinite source of water, alters acceleration to oppose fall damage, attraction/repulsion by interacting on slimeblock, etc.... Based from Minecraft physics therefore he's only limited to Minecraft logics. PasteyBlease: Steve has stamina is not notable because normal walking doesn't increase exhaustion but depends on his activity. He don't require water to survive... is he really a regular human? GudamaZarid: No it don't. Steve already defies a lot of things IRL. He's video game character based from Player in general. PasteyBlease: Also to mention that several people thinks he had low stamina based on rapid depletion of food bar but it's not necessarily true as the time runs differently in Minecraft so basing on in-game food bar depletion time as a stamina is not an option, in reality a regular human doesn't get hungry within minutes or the average person, usually they will feel hungry after eating a meal within hours, usually 3–5 hours, therefore Steve is not weak in stamina. PasteyBlease: Oh to clarify I used "several" word because “several” is used to mean more than “some” but less than “many.” There is no exact number but it was based on the Minecraft logic shenanigans, Steve doesn't to need sleep, water and can eat infinite number golden carrot/apple even at full food bar but get exhausted within minutes of traveling is noticeable gamemechanics, as a basis. GudamaZarid: Yeah. Steve had Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) as a being a Minecrafter doesn't require a water and to rest or need for sleep which automatically applied to his vitality however he need food in order refill his food bar. Day-night cycle and Phantom spawning mechanics can attest that. PasteyBlease: Wait! What do you mean by day-night cycle and phantom? GudamaZarid: Day-night cycle is obviously 24 hours in real life and you need to not sleep at least 3 days in order for Phantoms spawned at night. Also standing for 24/7 never increase your exhaustion level. Usually magical foods are useful in the battle and save up exhaustion level. Golden Carrot is better than normal golden apple, kinda NEAT right? PasteyBlease: Sure it was. GudamaZarid: Steve's generic human but he has been given an ability to survive. The '''Inventory is a special storage was used to manage items and blocks. He can carries absurd amount of items regardless of the size & weight of items however it doesn't affect the user's own weight. His inventory can contain life. Steve can freely access his stored items and perceive inside of inventory via Mind or Interface. The total of possible storing items he could was 2368 maximum. Lets do a little math, one stack is equal to sixty-four items then multiply by thirty-six was 2304 plus 64 (off-hand) then the total is 2368 items. Unstackable items gamemechanics was fallacy when you can't contain 38 brewed potions but you could contain 64 blocks so it's not applicable to logic. PasteyBlease: Steve's inventory can hold at most 2368 Shulker Boxes which can hold 4 091 904 items. 2368 * (64 * 27) = total items can hold. PasteyBlease: And he's smart enough to build an Automatic Shulker Shell multidimensional farm existed in vanilla... what an insane creation. GudamaZarid: Shulker shell and Turtle shell? PasteyBlease: Lol, pun spotted! Shulker armor confirmed! Oh boi I'm so excited to wait for shulker armor to the future updates... Meh it's just a pun it won't happen seriously. GudamaZarid: Crafting is the method by which many items and blocks are made in Minecraft. In order to craft something, Steve must move items from their inventory to a crafting grid. A 2×2 crafting grid can be accessed from Steve's inventory. It seems Steve's crafting ability had altered items and blocks for certain uses. Armor Slots helps him automatically equipped his sets of armors. There are two methods of his crafting was shape and shapeless. For some items, the arrangement of their ingredients on the crafting grid is unimportant. These are commonly known as shapeless recipes. On the other hand, many materials must have their ingredients placed in the correct relative positions on the crafting grid. These are commonly known as shaped recipes. PasteyBlease: Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) and Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra, a pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks and riptide trident can transform this into high-speed flight. GudamaZarid: However his combat/reaction speed feat we don't exactly bases them on automatically to arrow's speed because it has proven uses a lot of contradictories as a whole. Therefore we only assume Steve's fast enough to outdo Enderman's teleportation. Can do swimming upstream, which is fast enough to climb upstream while he's against gravity and water current the water current doesn't ignore the gravity and the force of friction from mass/own weight. PasteyBlease: If you want to know why we won't use arrow's speed for more detail click here. (Work in progress lmfao) GudamaZarid: Steve uses Elytra to glide and flight. The Turtle Master and Slow Falling potions with Fireworks and Riptide Trident were perfect combo for Elytra. PasteyBlease: Trident is a throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the thrower once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the thrower to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. GudamaZarid: Steve have brewed many variation of potions. He created potions, splash potions and lingering potions through brewing stand. The brewing stand is made of blaze rod from Blaze in the Nether fortress. Potions are can be extended by redstone or upgraded by glowstone then become splash potion with gunpowder and then become lingering potion with dragon's breath. It have 11 positive effects and 5 negative effects. The positive are Swiftness, Fire Resistance, Healing, Night Vision, Strength, Leaping, Water Breathing, Invisibility, Luck, Turtle Master, and Slow Falling. The negative are Weakness, Harming, Decay, Slowness, and Poison. PasteyBlease: It also proves Strength effect affects not only striking strength, lifting strength, and sharpness: If you smash the guardian with a splash potion of strength the amount of damage it does with its energy beam will actually increase, this is the only instance in the game in which strength increases the damage done by a non-melee attack. And Turtle Master can be exploited which grants you Resistance IV without Slowness in Survival. GudamaZarid: How splash potions works? He doesn't need to drink them, they just need to be hit in the general 5 meter area where the opponent is. The Poison is powerful enough to outclassed Steve's natural regen (Mid) but it doesn't kill you however it just makes you really low on Health. The Slowness do decreases walking speed by 15%. The Weakness (has same application of strength effect but this one is opposite) can reduce 4 attack damage is enough to nullify the damage from Wolf (tamed), Illusioner arrow, Magma Cube (medium) and Shulker bullet, Slime (big) are all Building level AP. The Decay, Wither, kills you over time via decomposing your body and biologically killing it. Final's the Instant Harming causes internal damage greatly, the damage of Instant Harming II generates 20% more powerful than the Ender Dragon(30.560705468 kt), the upgraded splash potion dishes approximately 36.672846562 kt while the first level of it can damage is around half of upgraded version. GudamaZarid: The effect may be applied consecutively if the anyone remains in the cloud. For example, a player throwing a Lingering Potion of Healing II straight down will consume the cloud within a few seconds while being healed 5 times for a total of 20 health. As far as healing is concerned, this makes the lingering potion much more powerful than the regular or splash potion, provided that the player is away from other mobs or players. PasteyBlease: Steve have 20 health points; therefore 100% health from start. Absorption effect is equivalance of "absorption health", it adds 4 hp × level but cannot be replenished by natural regeneration or other effects, and vanishes when the effect ends. GudamaZarid: Golden Carrot, Golden Apple and Notch Apple were the supernatural foods in Minecraft. In primary canon Steve can mass produced Notch Apple while in secondary canon he can find them from ungenerated loot. While Golden Carrot has the highest saturation restoration value of any food currently in the game. Eating one Golden Apple restores 4 food bars. And Absorption (2:00) +20% "damage absorption" health, Regeneration II (0:05) +2% per second (long enough to heal 20% of damage). Eating one Notch Apple restores 4 food bars. And Absorption IV (2:00) +80% "damage absorption" health, Regeneration V (0:30) +16.65002% per second (long enough to heal 80% of damage), Fire Resistance (5:00) immune to fire and heat-related attacks, Resistance (5:00) +20% damage reduction. PasteyBlease: Totem of Undying is a rare item which can save a holder from death. When held, this item will resurrect the holder once from death, and the holder receives otherwise fatal damage, it will prevent the holder from dying. remove all existing status effects, and then provide the holder with 3 beneficial effects. Calculating from highest to rarest possible loot of Totem of Undyings from 2 different biomes would be the total is 7 Totem of Undyings. PasteyBlease: So the total weight of items Steve could casually lift? GudamaZarid: Class 100 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. PasteyBlease: What did he do with that strength? GudamaZarid: Breaking, digging, punching, or mining. He is mining for ore, fighting hostile mobs, and crafting new blocks and tools by gathering various resources found in the 3 dimensions. Overworld, The Nether, and The End. PasteyBlease: Just how strong is Steve in lifting strength? GudamaZarid: Steve can carry a ludicrous amount of weight. You can't say that it's just a human when Steve already does things that are physically impossible for a normal human. One cubic meter of water weighs 1000kg but other blocks are even heavier, Gold is 19.3 times as dense as water. A single block of gold (1m^3) weighs 19300kg. PasteyBlease: But is it Gold be the heaviest item on Minecraft? GudamaZarid: No, that honor would go to Anvil, at 27121.556kg. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. PasteyBlease: One would disagree with adding up the crafting ingredients to compute the weight of an anvil. Surely some of the iron is wasted and discarded in the process of shaping the anvil. If not, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands would all be heavier than three blocks of stone, and the heaviest item in the game would probably be a notch apple. GudamaZarid: Is material discarded? It doesn't seem to be. Otherwise, I could just pick it up and use that material for something else. But... I can't. So all of the iron must be used. So yes, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands are very heavy. The weight of Notch apple and golden foods are different stories. PasteyBlease: Ara he is sure so strong and being fat. Minecraft anime is real *pfft* Notch: How does enchanting work in Minecraft? Well, you open a magical book and pick a random spell, not quite sure knowing what it will do. MAGIC! PasteyBlease: Abra ca dabra! friendship is magic too *plays MLP theme* GudamaZarid: What the f- PasteyBlease: *Draws katana* GudamaZarid: *Cough* GudamaZarid: Steve has Enchanting is a mechanic that augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses. PasteyBlease: He created a variation of armors, tools and weapons to help him to various. PasteyBlease: His Diamond Sword with Sharpness V and Sweeping Edge III could kill an Enderdragon excluding Regen about 10 hits. GudamaZarid: Steve is capable of natural regeneration through food bar. He regenerates 1% per seconds normally but can be increase by potions. PasteyBlease: In durability he had been nerfed many times at DBF and now show them our research. Please continue. GudamaZarid: *nods and then reads the paper* Internet Achievements: *Steve is in 5th tiering among swordsmans. (by Rewind Rumble) Steve: "I'm just creating... I've never done anything else in my entire life" Battle •ouh!• this is Steve's hurt sound not oof that's Roblox Updated on: November 14, 2018. Word Count: 918 words. Results Who are you rooting for? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Who do you think would win? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) AN (October 21, 2018): I haven't update it yet due to rewriting profile and battle scene, and due to Lucy's and Steve's profile update, and Minecraft 1.14 villager&pillager updates are ongoing. Next Battles Next Battle for Steve? Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Kirito (Alicization) Undyne (Undertale) Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Next Battle for Lucy? Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Akame (Akame ga kill) Gaara (Naruto, 4th Shinobi War Arc) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Davidgumazon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant